Jesse and Petra's Family
Jesse and Petra's Family is a family recreated by Petra in A Woman and Her Miss Butter History Before Petra meet and fell in love with male Jesse, Petra only had Miss Butter as her only family, after her ex lover left her finding out of her pregnancy. Petra and Miss Butter lived with each other happily just the two of them for 7 years, and throughout Season 2. Upon a trip to the Portal Hallway, Petra bumps into male Jesse who jumped out one of the portals and onto her. It was love at first sight. Taking him back to her own home, Jesse and Petra slowly start to fall in love with each other. It wasn't long till Petra got pregnant with Jesse's son, though she was scared about the thought of her getting pregnant again, she was happy that the baby was who she loved. But Petra was more scared than happy due to fear that Jesse will leave her finding out she's pregnant and Petra didn't want the same experience.... Soon Petra realized that she was about to give birth once again alone, luckily Miss Butter was in the same room, and helped her during the labor, finding herself carrying her newborn baby brother. Jesse comes back shortly after, Petra admits to him that the baby's his, which to Jesse's joy, and to more of his joy upon seeing how he now has a family. Petra reveals that she'll love him forever, Jesse did the same and their future started. Members Petra The starter of the family. Giving birth to her first child alone in her cave, she loves her daughter with all her heart and only wants to protect her. Petra in her childhood was abused by her creep of a father, and had to deal with the death of her mother who died giving birth of her. Petra managed to run away, and tries living a new life including becoming independent. Upon finding love, she deal with another form of abuse from her boyfriend, but unlike her father, Petra fought back and their relationship became violent. Once Petra became pregnant, and all alone, Petra gave birth to Miss Butter, and a while after the events of season two, Petra fell in love again but with someone who stayed true to her. Jesse A boy from another world, and the one who makes Petra feel like herself again. In his old world, he lived a normal life, when a recurrting dream came to him about falling in love. Upon showing him what she'll look like, and what she is like, Jesse feel instantly in love with Petra (AKA his 'dream girl') and vows to find her upon discovering her existence. He succeeded once Petra and Miss Butter were in the Portal Hallway. Falling in love like he did the first time. Due to being madly in love in her, Petra did become slightly having trust issues towards him till finally the two shared their first kiss. Miss Butter The first child, and the only blonde of the family. Miss Butter was born alone from Petra, after her birth, Petra and Miss Butter only had each other throughout 7 years. Miss Butter was the only person that stayed near Petra in her lonely moments, and there for her. Miss Butter only wants her mother to be happy, which this goal finally succeeded. Alexander The youngest of the family. Being born from Petra, and delivered by his older sister. Alexander was the sign of Petra's final happiness, and a fresh start of her family because Jesse showed his true love to her. Alex is closed to his sister and mother the most. Mostly his sister, which the two get along pretty well, with Miss Butter telling him bedtime stories and sharing the nursery with him so he wouldn't get lonely. Tropes Cool Big Sis (Alexander thinks this of Miss Butter) Strong Family Resemblance (Alexander has his father's hair and his mother's eyes while Miss Butter on the other hand only has her mother's eyes) Good Parents (Petra and Jesse to their children) Mama Bear (Petra) Happily Married (In the end, Petra and Jesse successfully get together and have a son added to the family) The Baby of the Bunch (Young Alexander, who is easily doted on by his older sister and parents) Trivia * The Jetra Family is one of the many Order Families in Heirs of the Stone, along with the Lukesse Family, Axlivia Family. etc. * Both kids are a certain symbol towards Petra after their birth. * Jesse and Petra recreates the family in the final book of Destiny Category:Groups Category:Warrior Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Family